


Rough me up.

by badatlove



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlove/pseuds/badatlove
Summary: You don't know how it happened, but you'll never get enough.*I do not own Rick and Morty*





	Rough me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out some shorter fics. I don't know where I want to go with my first fic, but I will be updating it, hopefully fairly soon. I've been very busy at work so it's hard to get my mind going.

I showed up in this bar called Dickies. My friends were supposed to meet me here, but as always, they ditched me. I'm just glad I went out. It's been around a year since I've hit up a bar. I knew it was on a night that they had a band, so I dressed accordingly. I had on black combat boots and an oversized band t-shirt, just enough to cover my ass when I raised my arms. I didn't do much with my hair, just let it do whatever and it seemed to work out in my favor for once.

As I pushed my way to the bar, I caught a small glimpse of the stage. There was a small banner that hung and read "The Flesh Curtains".

"Huh, weird name for a band." I said aloud to myself as I was waiting for the bartender.

"Well I bet you can't think of anything better, babe." I heard someone belch beside me. The girl on my right side screamed with glee. I looked to my left and there stood a man, blue hair spiked every which way, black choker, ripped jeans, black tank top and a small bit of black eye liner. He smiled at me as we made eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry, is that your band?" I asked, my face getting red.

"Sure is, princess. You want a backstage pass?" He held a flask to his lips, keeping eye contact and staring into my soul. I blushed once more and looked away. The young girl next to me turned away, mumbling something under her breath to me. I spun around and flipped her off as she walked away.

"So, is that a *UGHHH* y-yes?" His eyes still staring at mine. I smiled at him and took a drink from his flask. He looked at me, shocked and took my wrist to lead me away. I took another long drink, knowing full well what would happen next and I sure as fuck wasn't going to mind.

As the lights flashed on the dance floor, he pushed through the crowd, heading towards a door when another woman caught his eye, he winked at her and she fainted. He must really be some fucking big shot. I could see it, he was oddly attractive. Seeing all these girls swoon over someone from a band I've never heard of, must make me a damn lucky woman.

He pushed his way through the rest of the crowd, opening a door and pushing me through another one. We were in a fucking bathroom. He slammed me against the wall, hitting my head on the brick. As soon as my head bounced, his lips were on mine, teeth crashing into teeth, hands all over my body. I couldn't keep up, I was mesmerized just by his touch. His body was warm on mine, wet with sweat from the heat in the bar. I peeled his shirt over his head, touching wherever my hands could reach. He trailed his fingers down to my core, already dripping wet from the short time he had me in the bathroom. I moaned against his touch and threw my head back, it felt so good to be touched by someone else. Maybe it was the fact that this was a stranger that made it so hot, but either eay, I wanted this man terribly. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head, a low hum coming from his throat. I had nothing but panties underneath. He eyed me up and down, admiring the view. He peeled my panties down and left them at my ankles. He teased me, pushing a finger in and out of my pussy, curling his fingers against my spot, his other circling my nipple. He took it in his mouth, twirling his tongue slow and biting, causing me to arch my back and press into him.

"Damn b-baby, so w-wet for me? We'll see w-what we can do about that."

He smiled wickedly at me and spun me around, my breasts against the cold brick. He smacked my ass and it echoed in the small bathroom and I moaned again in appreciation.

"Y-you like it when daddy hits you, princess?"

He pressed his body to mine, I could feel his erection in his jeans. I wriggled between his body and the wall, answering without words. He pulled my hair back, forcing my head against his shoulder, arching my body in a painful way.

"Answer me when I speak to you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes daddy, I love when you're rough with me." I looked up at him as best I could, licking my lips and rubbing my ass against his hard cock.

"G-good girl."

He released the hard grip on my hair, pressing my face against the brick, groping my ass while he undid his pants. He smacked me again and forced himself inside me before I had time to react.

"Fuck!" I moaned. It hurt so good.

"S-shit you're pussy is so tight baby, wish I would've found you sooner."

First he was slow, letting me get used to his length, it wasn't long before he picked up his pace, ramming into me with all the strength he had. It felt so good to have his cock inside me, not knowing what his name was, only knowing he was in a band. It made me clench against him.

"Fuck, thats right s-sweetie, you like my dick inside you, don't y-you? You're a dirty slut for me."

He slammed into me, causing my head to hit against the wall and I moaned praise at how good he felt. He started moving faster, his hands reaching around to touch my breasts, toying with my nipples, causing me to move closer to release. He stopped and pulled out of me and my face fell. He spun me around and he smacked my face.

"You get to cum w-when I-I say so, babe. D-don-t rush it."

He ran his hands up my body, kissing and tonguing every inch of my neck and shoulders. He bit down on my neck, already leaving a bruise. I took his face in my hand so he looked at me and I grabbed his dick with my other, stroking him, forcing him to moan softly. I kissed his neck, nipped at his ear.

"I want you to fuck me so let's get on with it." I whispered in his ear.

In an instant, he lifted me up on the wall, entering me again. He didn't wait for me, he just started to fuck me hard. I was so close and I know he could feel it.

"Come on, slut, cum for me, cum all over my d-dick and I'll show you how much I appreciate it."

I was butter in his hands, melting quickly as his words tipped me over the edge. He rubbed his thumb against my clit, causing me to continue my orgasm, clenching around his cock, pulling it inside me more. He yelled as he filled me, slowing down as he did. He gave a couple more hard thrusts before he had gently set me back down, pulling out of me. He zipped up his pants and picked up my panties off of the floor, putting them in his pocket. He pulled his shirt over his head, flattening his hair for a minute before it spiked back into place. I caught my breath, standing there in awe.

"C-come see me after the show if you w-w-want these back."

He opened the door and left me there, naked and his cum dripping down my leg.


End file.
